


[podfic] Or Something Like It

by somehowunbroken



Series: HBB 2019 [5]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: "You aren't gonna believe me, but demons?""They aren't real," Brett said matter-of-factly, because they weren't.Brock had opened his eyes and he was staring at Brett blankly, like he had never seen him before. “Why don’t you think we talk about Jamie?” he whispered.





	[podfic] Or Something Like It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Or Something Like It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174977) by [Two_for_Slashing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_for_Slashing/pseuds/Two_for_Slashing). 

> a podfic of the work by Two_for_Slashing, created for HBB 2019!

  
[Download from Dropbox!](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xlzqvmvyfayk7n9/%5BHRPF%5D%20Or%20Something%20Like%20It.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
